Sleep Tight
by DrowningHeta
Summary: A Halloween fic involving a dare; Yao Wang- a senior at the local school; and a terrible mistake :)


_And this, my dears is my Halloween gift to you_

**Sleep Tight**

Yao whipped his head around, searching the undergrowth… Nothing. Slowly he relaxed his muscles and stood back up from his previous crouching position. He swallowed deeply, trying to still his wildly beating heart. _Nothing… There´s nothing to be afraid of…_ He told himself repeatedly, willing it to be true. He took another slow, uncertain step, wincing as it crunched dead grass and leaves. It was physically impossible to walk silently, the damn ninja movies lied, there was no way people could possibly be so quiet.

Yao shivered; it was creepy in the forest of a night. Talked into (read: forced) spending a night in a 'haunted' mansion by his peers, Yao wanted nothing more than to go home. And no, it actually wasn't because he was scared -which he was, but would never admit it- it was due to the fact that he had three SACs the next day and he had to be getting a good night's sleep in preparation. If anything, the newfound fear made him a little determined to stay out here anyway. Pushing his way past a few branches, Yao finally saw his destination: a run-down old cottage, soft green paint curling and flaking, and flowers growing out of control in the front yard and lining a cobblestone path to the cracked front door. It was serene and calm place, Yao honestly had no idea why it was supposed to be haunted. Pushing the door open, Yao winced at the noise, it was a harsh creaking that upset his ears.

The rug looked like it might have once been pale blue, but now it was a faded, rotting turquoise that stank terribly. Wrinkling his nose at the offensive smell, Yao sighed and checked his watch- 10.47pm. It had taken Yao half an hour to find this place. He placed his small bag on the ground, pulling out a blanket, he wrapped it snuggly around himself, sitting down facing the door. In reality the dare was quite tame, it was more that he just didn't even know if he would be able to find his way out of the forest the next morning.

As time moved on Yao's head started to droop, finding his way down there had been eventful to say the least: tripping multiple times on rocks; cursing so loud he spooked a dear when he realised he hadn't brought any food and face planting into a tree when the ground gave out under him, and now it was most certainly was getting to him. He let himself slump sideways to the ground, looking forward to morning.

Yao woke to a heavy weight dropping on him, pinning him down impossibly tightly. Confused, Yao tried to yell, only to find something moist being pressed against his mouth, hard. It was pitch black and Yao couldn't see a thing, but he could gather that it was a person who had jumped him, jerking his body in an attempt to escape, the weight increased. Sitting on Yao's waist, the- the- person that had spied its victim leaned in, centring its weight over Yao's waist to keep him as still as possible, grazing Yao's neck with its lips, holding his shoulders to get closer. "Ah! Gah! S-Stop!" Yao tried wildly to shift the thing off him, shrinking under its weight, shuddering at the feeling of its breath at his throat, at the long canines that brushed his delicate, tender flesh. Slowly it flicked his tongue out, just lightly touching Yao with the tip. The thing shifted itself from where it was straddling Yao, grinding itself into him and feeling Yao's sharp hip bones against him. It positioned itself flush against Yao, the grooves of its body fitting into Yao's, leaning against Yao's hard abdominals, stretching to lap at Yao's throat, it was shorter by a bit.

"Ah." Yao gasped at the damp sensation, feeling his skin tingle as shivers of pleasure erupted all other his body. The thing slid its tongue up Yao's neck in preparation, hearing Yao moan as he did so, nuzzling its face into Yao's neck, it paused, hypnotised by the sound of Yao's heart.

_So delicious…_

It gulped down a satisfied smile, raising his head to stare at Yao's terrified, glazed over, beautiful, golden eyes. Burying its face into Yao's neck again, it began licking and sucking at the skin with reverence, coating it with numbing saliva, listening to its victim's hitched breathing, excited to finish preparing Yao so that he could feast.

Canines sharp and glinting coldly, the thing puckered Yao's flesh, who only whimpered in terror, unable to move, unable to fight the sluggish heat that had overtaken his body.

Two bright red dots appeared on his throat as the creature detached itself. The bloodspots ran down south, painting red trails down Yao's flesh… it captivated him, and he wet his lips in excitement for what was to come.

A throaty growl erupted deep in the thing's chest, excited and needy. Catching the tiny drops of blood with his small tongue, the creature felt saliva pool at the back of his mouth, fangs extended as far as they would go, it sank its fangs into Yao's neck. He heard Yao groan as he did so, automatically arching his neck, making it easier for the beast to penetrate further, to tighten its hold on Yao. The thing pressed itself hard against Yao, feeling him tremble under him in a way that excited the creature the most. The thing deepened its sucking, and Yao, supersensitive to the slightest change or movement, gasped out. The area around his neck throbbing in time to the sucks, Yao raised his hand to the dark brown hair, as though to attempt to pull the head away from his neck. However he had no strength left and could only lay it there, nestled in his attacker's hair in mockery of a loving caress.

"Ah~" Yao cried out as the vampire shifted its head to the side, it was strangely pleasurable, but in a painful way, the feeling of the two teeth buried deep inside him, rubbing against the tendons of his neck and sparking fire demanded verbal reaction.

The thing sat back onto its knees, and then leaned further back, pulling Yao's body with him like a rag doll, widening his hips and gripping Yao between his thighs to get a better hold. Wrapping one leg around Yao's waist, he held him even closer, grinding Yao into him, forcing Yao to lean on top of him, hearing Yao's ragged breath it bit down hard, causing Yao to cry out and moan aloud.

'Ah… Mmmm." Nothing intelligent was coming out of Yao's mouth, who was swamped by the feeling of the blood leaving his body. He couldn't figure out what was going on, mind completely hazy except for jolts of pleasure erupting across his chest and neck as the vampire drank.

The thing could feel Yao squirm on top of him, but he knew he couldn't escape, but then again, it didn't even seem like Yao was trying to escape anymore. In a frenzy it hugged Yao's body closer, hands slipping under his clothes and groping his skin, feeling the pressure of the blood in Yao's body. Wanting it, wanting all of it.

**Who's sleeping?**


End file.
